Preteens With Attitude: Normal Days
by twinsister27
Summary: Set in 2015 in the city of Reefside. They have no monsters to deal with, but they have each other, bullies, and school! The first day of school has come and gone, so the kids are getting more into a routine. A normal day in the point of view of each of the kids. Is the second book in the Preteens With Attitude Series by twinsister27.
1. Chapter 1: Alex

Disclaimer: I only own Daniel, Alex, Ethan, Becca, and Catherine. I own nothing else. The addresses used in this fanfic were randomly generated. Warning: Transgender Character.

Thank you to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews me or my stories.

By the way, there will be another book to this series, so make sure you're following me, not just this story, to get an email notification when it goes up!

Chapter 1: Alex

Alex woke up in his room. It was the start of the second week of school. Ugh, Mondays. He got up, made his bed, and started to pick out his outfit. He got out of his pajamas-a yellow shirt and grey pajama shorts-and put on a yellow t-shirt and brown pants. He brushed his short hair and went to see if Ethan was awake.

Ethan was awake. He just finished checking off that he made his bed on his Chore Chart, and Alex saw that he actually did make the bed. He also saw Ethan was wearing his pajamas.

"Get dressed. I'm going to eat breakfast," Alex informed his brother. Ethan nodded. "What's for breakfast?" Ethan asked. "I don't know. If you get dressed and come to eat breakfast, you'll find out!" Alex said as he left.

Alex went to eat breakfast, and his mom served waffles. "Thanks," Alex said as he started to eat. Ethan came down in a blue t-shirt and dark jeans when Alex was about half done his five pancakes. "Alex! Are you still gonna wait for me?" Ethan asked like he was concerned. "I'll wait for you," Alex reassured the kid.

A few minutes later, Ethan was finished eating and the boys got their backpacks off their respective hooks, put on shoes, and left for school. Alex chose some grey and white sneakers, and Ethan chose blue Velcro shoes. Alex walked Ethan to Reefside Elementary, and then he headed to Reefside Middle School.

At the school Alex saw that he showed up at the same time as Daniel, with Catherine not too far away. "Hey," he greeted Daniel. "Hey. Did you read the news?" Daniel asked Alex and Catherine. "What news?" Alex asked.

"My dad says that ten-year-old high school genius girl ran away, according to the news. She's at least in Silver Hills, maybe further," Daniel explained. "Weird. Who'd want to leave here?" Catherine asked as Becca walked up. "Who left here?" she asked. "That genius ten-year-old ran away, apparently, and they think she's at least a town over," Catherine told Becca as they went into the school.

Alex didn't need to help anyone find their way around much, so he just went to his locker. "Hey, Alexandra," a familiar voice said. "Go away, Freddy," Alex sighed. "Maybe you should make a friend and then come back to bug me. Then I'll never see you again," Alex told him before the bully could insult him. Alex got his stuff, locked his locker, and ran to his first class, English.

Alex's morning was uneventful. There was a pop quiz in second period Math, but otherwise nothing happened. Until lunch. At lunch, which is after third period (Art), Alex got to see his friends again. He bought fries, two hot dogs, and a can of Coke. He came over to Daniel, who was at the table with a hot dog, fries, and Pepsi in a bottle. "Hey," he greeted Daniel.

"Hey," Daniel said as he noticed that Alex had two hotdogs. "Why'd you get two hotdogs? You're that hungry?" he asked. "No," Alex lowered his voice. "If Becca doesn't have a lunch, I'm gonna let her have it. Don't tell anyone that, though," he informed Daniel.

"Dude, do you like her?" Daniel asked, not knowing that Alex liked that he called him 'Dude' regardless of if it was a habit. "No…maybe…but she likes me," Alex answered. "Seriously?" Daniel asked as Catherine and Becca came over with their food. Catherine had a hot dog, bottle of Coke, and onion rings. Becca had fries and a Root Beer.

"What seriously?" Catherine asked. "Oh-that girl seriously ran away. That genius ten-year-old. It's been spreading throughout the school like wildfire," Alex improvised. "Wasn't Daniel the one who told us about the girl running away this morning?" Becca asked. "I don't remember, it was such a long time ago," Daniel joined in. "It was about three hours ago," Catherine said. "Three long hours. Who can remember a small conversation after three hours of school?" Alex replied. "Never mind," Becca sighed.

"Becca, why do you just buy fries and soda?" Alex asked. "Oh-that's all I can afford with the money I take to school normally. My dad doesn't give me much lunch money," she explained. "Want a hot dog?" Alex offered her one of his. "Oh-sure," she said after a moment.

As Becca took the hot dog, Catherine giggled. "What's so funny?" Daniel asked. "Nothing," Catherine replied when Becca gave her a look. Alex raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it. "How was your morning?" Daniel changed the subject. "Uneventful," Catherine said.

"Though that news about that genius girl actually spread like wildfire. I wonder if they're gonna make a news story about it," Alex mused. "You watch the news?" Daniel asked. "No. There are just not many interesting news stories," Alex replied.

"Unless it's something about the Power Rangers. They're in Amber Beach," Alex continued. "Yeah. They got a Yellow Ranger added to the team," Catherine remembered. "I wouldn't want to be there," Becca decided.

"I bet I could help the tech person develop a new weapon or something!" Daniel said. "You couldn't help develop the tech! They're probably super advanced and you have to be a genius to help them!" Catherine said. "Maybe that's what that genius girl left to do-help the Power Rangers!" Alex realized. "That's crazy," Becca said. "It makes sense," Daniel decided.

The preteens ate their lunch in silence and then went to their afternoon classes. Alex had Science, where they were starting to learn about the human body. Alex hated this unit, because there was always that kid who asked 'what if someone is born a girl and thinks they're a boy', just to be mean to Alex. Thankfully, this didn't happen today. Next period was French, and then Gym.

Alex was glad he had Gym at last period. Then he can walk home, have a shower at home, and then pick up Ethan from school like he was supposed to. He did so, and when he picked up Ethan, Ethan had a question for him.

"If you do something bad and don't feel bad about it, is that bad?" "What do you mean by bad?" Alex asked as he and Ethan left the school. "Like you don't want Mommy and Daddy to know you did it, but it's not like stealing or something," Ethan explained. "I think that's normal…you don't have to tell Mom and Dad, and you don't get into trouble, and unless an adult finds out you did it, you should be okay," Alex answered with a little bit of thinking. "What if an adult finds out?" Ethan asked. "Then they'll probably contact Mom and Dad, and you'll have to explain yourself to them so they won't take away your computer privilege," Alex answered.

When the brothers got home, they went in the back entrance of the store to get to their house more easily. They went up the stairs and unlocked the door. Nobody was home, of course. Their Dad was working downstairs and their Mom was probably out recording her latest Single at a studio in the city, or practicing with her band.

"Do you have any homework?" Alex asked his brother as they hung up their backpacks. He nodded. "In Math. We're learning multiplication. The four times tables," Ethan informed his older brother as he took out the worksheet from his agenda. "Want any help?" Alex offered to help. "Yeah," Ethan said.

After twenty minutes, Ethan's homework was done, and Alex didn't have any homework, so he let Ethan go on the computer, and went to look through the news for that news story about that ten-year-old who ran away.

He found it, on the front page. He saw that there was actually a picture of the girl on the front page. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had somewhat long hair, and the caption said that the picture used was Reefside High's most recent school picture of her. Alyssa Rae Taylor. She didn't look familiar. She was smiling in the picture, and the article said that the most likely reason she ran away was due to complications with her parents. The article also said she probably used public transportation to leave, as she left without her parent's knowledge and had probably packed about a backpack worth of food and clothes.

After he read the entire article, Alex saw that it was now 4:50 PM, and his Dad left a note in the kitchen, saying that Mom won't be home until about six, and he was working downstairs. He also said in the note to make soup for dinner, and there were cans on the table.

Alex went to the living room, where Ethan was, playing on the computer. "Ethan, want some soup? I can make you some," he told Ethan. "Scooby ones?" Ethan asked. "Sure," Alex agreed. He made Scooby Chicken Noodle Soup for Ethan, and made himself some normal Chicken Noodle soup.

That night, Alex was reading a book and he heard his Mom putting Ethan to bed at about 8:45. Alex read until 9:15, when he was done the chapter. 'It was just an ordinary, funny day today,' he thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Ethan

Disclaimer: I only own Daniel, Alex, Ethan, Becca, and Catherine. I own nothing else. The addresses used in this fanfic were randomly generated.

Thank you to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews me or my stories.

By the way, there will be another book to this series, so make sure you're following me, not just this story, to get an email notification when it goes up!

Chapter 2: Ethan

Ethan woke up in his room. He remembered that it was the second week of school already! He got up, read his Chore Chart and remembered he had to make his bed.

As he finished making his bed and checking off on his Chore Chart that he had done so, Alex came in to tell him to get dressed and come in to eat breakfast. "What's for breakfast?" Ethan asked. "I don't know. If you get dressed and come to eat breakfast, you'll find out!" his big brother said and he left.

When Ethan got downstairs after finding a blue shirt and dark jeans, he saw Alex was already half done eating his waffles. "Alex! Are you still gonna wait for me?" Ethan asked, not wanting his brother to leave without him. "I'll wait for you," Alex reassured the kid. Ethan ate his three pancakes and, chose out his shoes, and he and Alex got their backpacks and went to school.

Ethan knew most fifth-graders wore shoes with laces, but he wasn't very good at tying them all the time, and he found Velcro comfier.

Ethan went onto the swings when he got to school. His friend Gabe came over. "Hey," Ethan greeted his best friend. "Hey. Do you have your agenda?" Gabe asked. "Yeah, why?" Ethan asked his weird black-haired blue-eyed friend. "I might have left my agenda in my desk," Gabe replied.

"Was the math homework that whole page?" he asked. Ethan looked in his agenda, changing the ruler bookmark to the current week. "It was questions 1-20. Yeah, it was the whole thing. Wanna copy when we get in class?" Ethan whispered. Gabe winked to say yes.

When the boys got into class, Gabe and Ethan sat down at their desks in the third row of the class. Ethan took out his homework for Gabe to copy. Um, not copy. Just check his answers. To see if he has the same as Ethan. Yeah. The exact same.

The teacher came in as Gabe quickly copied the answers. The announcements came on, and then the teacher came around to see who had done their homework. Gabe had finished copying by then, and he wasn't caught.

The class schedule was English, Math, Recess, Science, and Gym in the morning. Ethan and Gabe went on the swings for Recess, and intended to do so at Lunch Recess. They ate their lunch, and went outside. However, they found that all the swings were already taken. "Oh well. There's always afternoon Recess," Gabe said as the two went to the play structure.

Ethan heard someone walk up behind him. "Hi Ethan," a girl's voice said. Ethan turned to see Harmony, a classmate. She had wavy blonde hair, a white t-shirt and leggings, and a light blue skirt and flats. 'She looks so pretty,' Ethan thought. "Hi, Harmony," he greeted her. "Do you want to go on the swings?" she asked as someone got off the swing next to where Harmony had been swinging. "Sure," Gabe accepted the offer since Ethan was so nervous.

The boys went with Harmony over to the swings. "Uh-do you want me to push you?" Ethan asked Harmony. "Sure!" she said, going on the swing. Ethan knew that the entire point of why she got off was so he could go on, but he didn't mind pushing her.

At the end of Recess, the kids went back inside to their classroom. The class had Music, French, Recess, Art, and Social Studies. Then finally, the day was over. Ethan said goodbye to Gabe, who took the bus home.

Then there was nothing to do but wait. While Ethan waited for his brother to come pick him up, he got his stuff off his hook that had his name on it, and put his lunchbox in his backpack. Alex showed up after about five minutes.

Ethan spent those ten minutes thinking about his day, including the beginning, where he let Gabe, his best friend, copy his homework. When Alex showed up, he had a question for his big brother. "If you do something bad and don't feel bad about it, is that bad?" "What do you mean by bad?" Alex asked as he and Ethan left the school. "Like you don't want Mommy and Daddy to know you did it, but it's not like stealing or something," Ethan explained. "I think that's normal…you don't have to tell Mom and Dad, and you don't get into trouble, and unless an adult finds out you did it, you should be okay," Alex answered with a little bit of thinking. "What if an adult finds out?" Ethan asked. "Then they'll probably contact Mom and Dad, and you'll have to explain yourself to them so they won't take away your computer privilege," Alex answered.

When the brothers got home, they went in the back entrance of the store to get to their house more easily. They went up the stairs and unlocked the door. Nobody was home, of course. Their Dad was working downstairs and their Mom was probably out recording her latest Single at a studio in the city, or practicing with her band.

"Do you have any homework?" Alex asked his brother as they hung up their backpacks. He nodded. "In Math. We're learning multiplication. The four times tables," Ethan informed his older brother as he took out the worksheet from his agenda. "Want any help?" Alex offered to help. "Yeah," Ethan said.

After twenty minutes, Ethan's homework was done, and Alex let Ethan go on the computer. Ethan went onto the game and made his nickname Bonnie, after Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's, a great game series that Ethan knew about, wasn't allowed to watch videos about, but he did anyways.

After a while, Ethan became bored and went onto YouTube. He watched The Game Theorists for a while. Then Alex came and Ethan noticed it was 4:50. "Ethan, want some soup? I can make you some," Alex told Ethan. "Scooby ones?" Ethan asked. "Sure," Alex agreed. He made Scooby Chicken Noodle Soup for Ethan, and made himself some normal Chicken Noodle soup.

That night, Ethan was put to bed at a reasonable time of 8:45 after reading some Calvin and Hobbes comics. His Mom came and put him to bed, and Ethan fell asleep shortly after, thinking to himself 'It was such a great day today'.


	3. Chapter 3: Becca

Disclaimer: I only own Daniel, Alex, Ethan, Becca, and Catherine. I own nothing else. The addresses used in this fanfic were randomly generated.

Thank you to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews me or my stories.

By the way, there will be another book to this series, so make sure you're following me, not just this story, to get an email notification when it goes up!

Chapter 3: Becca

Becca woke up in her room. As she woke up, she remembered she had school. She made her bed and began looking at her clothes. She had a shower and then looked through her clothes. She decided on white tights, a red skirt, black shirt, and red sneakers. Nothing too fancy. She left her hair down but brushed it really good.

She went downstairs to have breakfast. "Good morning, sweetie," her dad said. "Morning Dad," she said as she smelled breakfast. "Anything happening at school today?" he asked. "I don't know," Becca said as she ate her pancakes. Even though you wouldn't expect it, her dad was actually a good cook.

After breakfast, Becca went to her room to make her bed, and then she grabbed her backpack from her bedroom, got her lunch out of the fridge, and went to school.

Becca walked up to the others, who were hanging out talking about someone leaving here. What? "Who left here?" she asked. "That genius ten-year-old ran away, apparently, and they think she's at least a town over," Catherine told Becca as they went into the school. "I wonder why," Becca mused. "I'm not sure why. Maybe she didn't want to be famous?" Catherine guessed. "If you didn't want to be famous, you wouldn't run away and get a news article written about you. You'd think a genius would know that," Becca said as the girls walked to their first classes together. Catherine was apparently stumped by this.

Becca went to her classes of Art, Science, and Math. Nothing really special happened, except there were two kids in Art who almost started a paint fight, but the teacher walked in just as the kid yelled it out, and the two got a lecture.

She was still happy when Lunch came, because who likes Math? Well, Daniel seems to like Math and Science things….but still! Becca met up with Catherine at her locker, and the girls had an interesting conversation.

"Do you like anyone?" Catherine asked. "Like…like-like?" Becca was seeing where this conversation was going. Catherine nodded. Becca blushed. "Maybe." "Who?" Catherine asked, giggling. "I might have a little crush on Alex…" Becca whispered. She interrupted Catherine's giggling by asking "Who do you have a crush on?" "Nobody," Catherine said quickly.

"You and Daniel would be a cute couple," Becca commented. "No we wouldn't!" Catherine shrieked. "Do you like him?" Becca asked, liking this conversation. "No. Probably not. Ugh!" Becca laughed at Catherine's freak-out. "Don't mention my crush on Alex and I won't tell Daniel you like him," Becca said. "Okay. I bet if you don't buy a hot dog from the cafeteria, Alex will have bought one for you," Catherine said as the girls got in the line in the cafeteria. "Sure. I don't have enough money for a hot dog anyways. Just fries and soda," Becca said as she got to the front of the line. She bought fries and a Root Beer. Catherine bought a hot dog, bottle of Coke, and onion rings. The girls went over to where Daniel and Alex were sitting.

"Seriously?" Daniel asked. "What seriously?" Catherine asked. "Oh-that girl seriously ran away. That genius ten-year-old. It's been spreading throughout the school like wildfire," Alex said quickly. "Wasn't Daniel the one who told us about the girl running away this morning?" Becca asked. "I don't remember, it was such a long time ago," Daniel said. "It was about three hours ago," Catherine said. "Three long hours. Who can remember a small conversation after three hours of school?" Alex replied. "Never mind," Becca sighed.

"Becca, why do you just buy fries and soda?" Alex asked. "Oh-that's all I can afford with the money I take to school normally. My dad doesn't give me much lunch money," she explained. "Want a hot dog?" Alex offered her one of his. "Oh-sure," she said after a moment.

As Becca took the hot dog, Catherine giggled. "What's so funny?" Daniel asked. "Nothing," Catherine replied when Becca gave her a look. She wouldn't tell Alex about what Becca had said, or else Becca would let Catherine having a crush on Daniel slip. Alex raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it. "How was your morning?" Daniel changed the subject. "Uneventful," Catherine said.

"Though that news about that genius girl actually spread like wildfire. I wonder if they're gonna make a news story about it," Alex mused. "You watch the news?" Daniel asked. "No. There are just not many interesting news stories," Alex replied.

"Unless it's something about the Power Rangers. They're in Amber Beach," Alex continued. "Yeah. They got a Yellow Ranger added to the team," Catherine remembered. "I wouldn't want to be there," Becca decided.

"I bet I could help the tech person develop a new weapon or something!" Daniel said. "You couldn't help develop the tech! They're probably super advanced and you have to be a genius to help them!" Catherine said. "Maybe that's what that genius girl left to do-help the Power Rangers!" Alex realized. "That's crazy," Becca said. "It makes sense," Daniel decided.

The preteens ate their lunch in silence and then went to their afternoon classes. Becca had French, Gym, and English. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, so Becca was happy that the day was over. She just wanted to go home.

She went home at the end of the day, and went instinctively on the computer. Then her Dad came in. "Hey, Becca, how was school?" he asked. "It was good," she said as she went onto YouTube. "Well, the team has a practice. You don't have to come unless you want to," he told her. "I don't want to," she answered. "Okay. I'll be back at about 6:30. You can make something for dinner, or there's thirty dollars on the kitchen table," her father told her. "Okay. Bye Dad," Becca said, actually looking away from the computer to talk to him.

Becca sighed as her Dad left. His soccer team took up so much of his time, that when Becca was little, she actually played soccer just to hang out with her Dad more. She liked it, but she stopped because didn't like why she was doing it.

Becca did her French homework, and it was 5:00 PM. She bought a large Slurpee from a nearby 7Eleven, and when she got home she ordered a medium pepperoni pizza from Dominos.

The pizza arrived at about 5:20 PM, when she was about halfway through her Math homework. Becca took a break to get the pizza, pay the delivery man, and eat five of the eight pieces of the pizza in 35 minutes.

She finished her Math homework as her Dad came home. "Hi Dad," she said as she put her stuff in her backpack. She also took the left over five dollars from the pizza and put it in her backpack for lunch money. "Hi, Becca," her Dad greeted her. "Did you do your homework?" he asked her. "Yeah, I just finished. I left some pizza for you," she said, putting the pieces on a plate for him to warm up in the microwave. "Thanks," he said as he went to do so.

The rest of the night passed quickly as she played on the computer, mostly on , and she went to bed at 9:45. 'I wish my life was more interesting,' Becca thought to herself as she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Catherine

Disclaimer: I only own Daniel, Alex, Ethan, Becca, and Catherine. I own nothing else. The addresses used in this fanfic were randomly generated.

Thank you to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews me or my stories.

By the way, there will be another book to this series, so make sure you're following me, not just this story, to get an email notification when it goes up!

Chapter 4: Catherine

Catherine woke up in her room. She looked at her calendar and saw that it was a Monday-the second week of school. She made her bed-hiding the bumps with placing stuffed animals there-and looked through her clothes.

She settled on a light pink shirt with a flower on it lightly, and pink shorts. She put her hair into a high ponytail, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She went to the kitchen of her apartment, and her father was in there, having a milkshake, instead of being in his room on his computer, for once. "I made you a raspberry smoothie," he informed his daughter. "Thanks Dad," she said as she opened the fridge and found it. "Have a good day at school," he told her. "Yeah. Bye," she said as she put on pink sneakers, got her backpack, left the apartment and went to the elevator and pressed the button to go down.

Catherine showed up to school and saw Alex and Daniel talking. "Did you read the news?" Daniel asked Alex and Catherine. "What news?" Alex asked.

"My dad says that ten-year-old high school genius girl ran away, according to the news. She's at least in Silver Hills, maybe further," Daniel explained. "Weird. Who'd want to leave here?" Catherine asked as Becca walked up. "Who left here?" she asked. "That genius ten-year-old ran away, apparently, and they think she's at least a town over," Catherine told Becca as they went into the school. "I wonder why," Becca mused. "I'm not sure why. Maybe she didn't want to be famous?" Catherine guessed. "If you didn't want to be famous, you wouldn't run away and get a news article written about you. You'd think a genius would know that," Becca said as the girls walked to their first classes together. Catherine was stumped by this.

Catherine went to her classes-Math, Art and Science. She did a drawing of a cute outfit in Art. It consisted of a fancy dress, shoes, leggings, and a hat. Otherwise, the morning was normal. She was glad for the break when Lunch came.

She wanted to ask Becca something. Becca met up with Catherine at her locker, and the girls had an interesting conversation.

"Do you like anyone?" Catherine asked. "Like…like-like?" Becca seemed to know where this conversation was going. Catherine nodded. Becca blushed. "Maybe." "Who?" Catherine asked, giggling. "I might have a little crush on Alex…" Becca whispered. She interrupted Catherine's giggling by asking "Who do you have a crush on?" "Nobody," Catherine said quickly. She didn't have a crush on Daniel.

"You and Daniel would be a cute couple," Becca commented. "No we wouldn't!" Catherine shrieked. "Do you like him?" Becca asked, probably entertained by this conversation. "No. Probably not. Ugh!" Catherine freaked out. "Don't mention my crush on Alex and I won't tell Daniel you like him," Becca said. "Okay. I bet if you don't buy a hot dog from the cafeteria, Alex will have bought one for you," Catherine said as the girls got in the line in the cafeteria. "Sure. I don't have enough money for a hot dog anyways. Just fries and soda," Becca said as she got to the front of the line. She bought fries and a Root Beer. Catherine bought a hot dog, bottle of Coke, and onion rings. The girls went over to where Daniel and Alex were sitting.

"Seriously?" Daniel asked. "What seriously?" Catherine asked. "Oh-that girl seriously ran away. That genius ten-year-old. It's been spreading throughout the school like wildfire," Alex said quickly. "Wasn't Daniel the one who told us about the girl running away this morning?" Becca asked. "I don't remember, it was such a long time ago," Daniel said. "It was about three hours ago," Catherine told the boys. "Three long hours. Who can remember a small conversation after three hours of school?" Alex replied. "Never mind," Becca sighed.

"Becca, why do you just buy fries and soda?" Alex asked. "Oh-that's all I can afford with the money I take to school normally. My dad doesn't give me much lunch money," she explained. "Want a hot dog?" Alex offered her one of his. "Oh-sure," she said after a moment.

As Becca took the hot dog, Catherine giggled. "What's so funny?" Daniel asked. "Nothing," Catherine replied when Becca gave her a look. She didn't want anyone to know she might have a crush on Daniel. Alex raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it. "How was your morning?" Daniel changed the subject. "Uneventful," Catherine said.

"Though that news about that genius girl actually spread like wildfire. I wonder if they're gonna make a news story about it," Alex mused. "You watch the news?" Daniel asked. "No. There are just not many interesting news stories," Alex replied.

"Unless it's something about the Power Rangers. They're in Amber Beach," Alex continued. "Yeah. They got a Yellow Ranger added to the team," Catherine remembered. "I wouldn't want to be there," Becca decided.

"I bet I could help the tech person develop a new weapon or something!" Daniel said. "You couldn't help develop the tech! They're probably super advanced and you have to be a genius to help them!" Catherine interrupted Daniel. "Maybe that's what that genius girl left to do-help the Power Rangers!" Alex realized. "That's crazy," Becca said. "It makes sense," Daniel decided.

The preteens ate their lunch in silence and then went to their afternoon classes. Catherine had Gym, English, and French. French was a headache, like always. 'Who cares if a verb ends in –e or –es? What's the difference? They're pronounced the same!' she thought to herself as she did her work.

After school, Catherine walked home. She got to the apartment and went in her room. She got to work on her French homework after looking on YouTube for half an hour. She got done her work at 5:00, when her dad finished making spaghetti for dinner. It was really good. She went onto YouTube and watched The Sims 3 University Life LPs.

At 9:45, she went to bed. 'It was a nice day today,' she thought as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Daniel

Disclaimer: I only own Daniel, Alex, Ethan, Becca, and Catherine. I own nothing else. The addresses used in this fanfic were randomly generated.

Thank you to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews me or my stories.

By the way, there will be another book to this series, so make sure you're following me, not just this story, to get an email notification when it goes up!

Chapter 5: Daniel

Daniel woke up in his room. He looked outside and remembered as the sun hit his eyes that it was that start of the second week of school. He made his bed and got to his dresser. He got on a white t-shirt with black sleeves. He got some dark jeans, put them on, and brushed his hair.

He grabbed his backpack off the hook on his wall under his loft bed, and went to eat breakfast.

Daniel was greeted by his mom, who was making a protein shake for herself in the blender, and his dad, who was sitting eating pancakes.

Daniel sat down and got himself two pancakes, a banana, and his protein shake in a water bottle from the fridge that he made for himself the night before.

"Ready to go?" his dad, who taught at Reefside High, asked Daniel as he finished his pancakes. "Yeah," Daniel said as he grabbed some dark blue sneakers and went with his dad out to get a drive to school.

In the car, Daniel's dad told him about an article in the news about that ten-year-old genius who was in high school; and how she ran away from Reefside, and they think she headed to Silver Hills, the next town over, that was about ten minutes away walking. Unless she took the bus, like how the girl told her (former; they disowned her) parents she would.

Daniel went over to Alex as Catherine was walking towards them. "Hey," Alex greeted Daniel. "Hey. Did you read the news?" Daniel asked Alex and Catherine. "What news?" Alex asked.

"My dad says that ten-year-old high school genius girl ran away, according to the news. She's at least in Silver Hills, maybe further," Daniel explained. "Weird. Who'd want to leave here?" Catherine asked as Becca walked up. "Who left here?" she asked. "That genius ten-year-old ran away, apparently, and they think she's at least a town over," Catherine told Becca as they went into the school.

Daniel went to his locker and got his stuff. He had Science, French, and English. It was always weird to him that French was right before English, but he didn't think about it too much. He went to the cafeteria at Lunch and bought a hot dog, fries, and Pepsi in a bottle. He went and sat down at a table, and Alex joined him not long after. "Hey," Daniel said as he noticed that Alex had two hotdogs. "Why'd you get two hotdogs? You're that hungry?" he asked. "No," Alex lowered his voice. "If Becca doesn't have a lunch, I'm gonna let her have it. Don't tell anyone that, though," he informed Daniel.

"Dude, do you like her?" Daniel asked, not knowing that Alex liked that he called him 'Dude' regardless of if it was a habit. "No…maybe…but she likes me," Alex answered. "Seriously?" Daniel asked as Catherine and Becca came over with their food. Catherine had a hot dog, bottle of Coke, and onion rings. Becca had fries and a Root Beer.

"What seriously?" Catherine asked. "Oh-that girl seriously ran away. That genius ten-year-old. It's been spreading throughout the school like wildfire," Alex improvised. "Wasn't Daniel the one who told us about the girl running away this morning?" Becca asked. "I don't remember, it was such a long time ago," Daniel joined in. "It was about three hours ago," Catherine said. "Three long hours. Who can remember a small conversation after three hours of school?" Alex replied. "Never mind," Becca sighed.

"Becca, why do you just buy fries and soda?" Alex asked. "Oh-that's all I can afford with the money I take to school normally. My dad doesn't give me much lunch money," she explained. "Want a hot dog?" Alex offered her one of his. "Oh-sure," she said after a moment.

As Becca took the hot dog, Catherine giggled. "What's so funny?" Daniel asked. "Nothing," Catherine replied when Becca gave her a look. Alex raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it. "How was your morning?" Daniel changed the subject. "Uneventful," Catherine said.

"Though that news about that genius girl actually spread like wildfire. I wonder if they're gonna make a news story about it," Alex mused. "You watch the news?" Daniel asked. "No. There are just not many interesting news stories," Alex replied.

"Unless it's something about the Power Rangers. They're in Amber Beach," Alex continued. "Yeah. They got a Yellow Ranger added to the team," Catherine remembered. "I wouldn't want to be there," Becca decided.

"I bet I could help the tech person develop a new weapon or something!" Daniel said. "You couldn't help develop the tech! They're probably super advanced and you have to be a genius to help them!" Catherine said. "Maybe that's what that genius girl left to do-help the Power Rangers!" Alex realized. "That's crazy," Becca said. "It makes sense," Daniel decided.

The preteens ate their lunch in silence and then went to their afternoon classes. Daniel had Math, Graphics, and Art. He wasn't too sure why he got into Art. Though he got into Graphics, which made up for that. Nothing too interesting happened. In Art they did painting. Daniel painted a forest.

Daniel walked home right after school. He decided to be a good kid and do his homework without disturbing his Mom, who was doing research on the computer. He knew his Dad was still at work, probably grading papers. After he did his English homework, it was 5:00.

He went to the kitchen and saw his Mom making some spaghetti for them. He helped by making the sauce, and he set some apart from the rest of the food by putting it in a bowl and covered it and put it in the fridge for his Dad, for when he got home by 7:15 or so.

The boy had nothing else to do, so he went to his room and played with the ladybugs he had found a few weeks ago at the park, when he met the others. Daniel then checked on the caterpillars. He fed everyone leaves, and then read a book for the rest of the night, and then he went to bed. 'I wonder where that girl who ran away is,' he thought as he went to sleep at 9:30.


End file.
